Balada Satu Unit
by cinnamond
Summary: [ yuuma lelah berurusan dengan hasil hibridisasi monyet dan manusia bernama yohio. (yuu/hio) #FriendshipFI2019 ]


[ yuuma lelah berurusan dengan hasil hibridisasi monyet dan manusia bernama yohio. (yuu/hio) ]

**didedikasikan untuk #FriendshipFI2019.**

**VY2 belongs to Yamaha Bplats.**

**YOHIOloid belongs to PowerFX.**

**[ warning : jayus. sumpah demi apapun, jangan baca ini. gingsul!yuuma(?) ]**

**.**

"Heh, gingsul."

Yuuma mendelik. Tak suka dan tak akan pernah sudi dipanggil gingsul, apalagi oleh makhluk pirang menyebalkan yang sialnya adalah teman satu unit apartemennya ini. Ia tak memilih untuk menjawab, hanya mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Aku ngomong sama kamu, lho." Yohio menepuk kepalanya dengan sebuah jurnal. Yuuma membalas dengan lemparan sendal. Mantap. "Diiih santai, dong!"

"Ogah."

Yohio merengut. Menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yuuma yang duduk di kursi belajar sementara si pirang sendiri lesehan di sebelahnya. "Bantuin aku, dong."

"Malas."

"Yaaah."

"Sana pergi!" Yuuma menendang lengan Yohio tanpa tata krama, menyuruhnya hengkang dan berhenti merecoki Yuuma yangㅡdemi Tuhan, ia sedang begitu fokus menyelesaikan laporan!

"Jahat!" Yohio menunjukkan tanda-tanda merajuk, tapi Yuuma tidak peduli. Toh, Yohio bukan (dan tidak akan pernah menjadi) pacarnya. Toh, yang butuh bantuan juga Yohio. Toh, Yuuma memang tidak peduli sekalipun cowok itu memutuskan untuk loncat dari lantai lima. "Minta anterin ke pusda aja nggak boleh!"

_Ngik_.

Yuuma melotot dalam diam. Apa tadi?

Ia menoleh. Matanya menatap lurus ke rubi Yohio yang tampak serius. Sumpah, apa sebentar lagi akan ada gempa bumi atau bencana besar lain? Yohio yang sudah ia titeli sebagai mahasiswa paling barbar sedunia itu mendadak mau ke pusda? Ngapain?!

Yohio mengernyit. "Stop memandangiku seakan ingin memakanku, Yuuma!"

Barulah si merah jambu tersadar. "... Pusda?"

"Iya, pusda."

"... Pusda?"

Yuuma nyaris mencari bor terdekat untuk mengorek kupingnya. Korelasi antara kata Yohio dan perpustakaan adalah kosinus sembilan puluh; nol. Sulit membayangkan kedua kata barusan bisa digabungkan dalam kalimat selain 'Yohio benci perpustakaan' atau 'Yohio bersumpah tidak akan ke perpustakaan sepanjang sisa hidupnya'.

Yang jadi masalah, sekarang kalimatnya; 'Yohio minta diantar ke perpustakaan'.

Sulit dipercaya, Bung. Sulit.

Yang berambut kuning mendecak. "Perpustakaan daerah, Yuuma! Jangan bego."

Menyebalkan sekali dikatai bego oleh orang bego. Maka Yuuma kembali melancarkan serangan sendal keduanya. "Bukan, bodoh. Maksudku, kau serius mau ke pusda?"

Yohio kibas poni. "Iya, aku mau jadi mahasiswa teladan, ohoho."

Mencurigakan. "Jangan bilangㅡ" Yuuma menyipitkan mata. "ㅡkecenganmu juga mau ke pusda?"

Dan, yep. Kekehan tak berujung Yohio menjawab segalanya. Yuuma mendengus, nyaris melempar kamus Oxford kalau saja ia tidak ingat kamus barusan sedang dipinjam oleh Piko. Cih, selamat kamu kali ini, batin Yuuma nista.

"Jadi ... anterin yㅡ"

"Ngga." Yuuma berujar dingin. Kembali menekuri laporan yang sudah menjerit-jerit minta digarap berhubung deadlinenya besok pagi. "Naik Qojeg* sana."

"Males, keluar modal."

Yuuma murka. Tak ada kamus Oxford, kamus biasa bertitel Kamus Super Lengkap 173927 Miliar pun dilempar ke kepala Yohio yang sialnya bisa mengelak. Tak menyerah, Yuuma ganti melempar kotak pensil dan **BOOM**! _Headshot_. Sebelum Yohio sempat protes, Yuuma sudah lebih dulu melaung.

"ELU!" Ia menunjuk kepala Yohio yang total sudah tiga kali digebuknya dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit. "KE PUSDA, GRATISAN, MAU NGECENGIN ANAK ORANG?!"

"Um ... iya?"

Yuuma emosi jiwa. "MATI SANA!"

DUAK.

Sekarang, total, empat kali kepala malang itu digebuk Yuuma. Yang terakhir menggunakan sikunya sendiri.

.

Yuuma menatap ngeri layar ponselnya. Tiga detik lalu, ia masih begitu fokus memainkan salah satu _game online_ dengan _santuy_, berhubung ia baru pulang dari mengejar dosen sepanjang pagi demi centang tanda pengumpulan laporan. Harusnya ia bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan damai sebelum Yohio pulang jam empat nanti. Tapi, demi Tuhan. Ini baru jam dua belas, dan Yohio sudah mengacaukan harinya.

Barusan, barusan sekali, notifikasi pesan dari Yohio masuk memenuhi layar ponselnya. Entah Yuuma memang sedang diambeki Dewi Fortuna, entah refleks yang kelewat sialan, ia mengklik tulisan _buka_ di notifikasinya. Danㅡ

'_WOY LO DI RUMAH KAGA._'

ㅡadalah bunyi pesan dari (uhuk) sobatnya itu.

Yuuma mengernyit lagi.

Ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

Maka ia membalas dengan dua kata singkat; '_menurut lo_.' dan kembali ke jendela _game_-nya. Tapi belum lima detik, notifikasi kembali muncul.

**Yohio** : '_ANTERIN TAS GUA BURU, KETINGGALAN DI SOFA_.'

**Yuuma** : [ _LAH GOBLO_ ]

Demi apapun, ceroboh Yohio sudah overdosis!

_Orang bodoh mana, sih, yang ketinggalan tas!_ umpat Yuuma dalam hati. Inginnya berteriak sekencang auman singa, tapi takut nantinya tetangga akan mengira ia kesurupan. Ia menoleh ke sofa ruang tengah, dan ... benar saja. Ransel hitam Yohio ada di sana, tergolek tak berdaya seperti pemiliknya di kampus sana.

Notifikasi kembali.

**Yohio** : '_YA ANTERIN AJA SIH_'

**Yuuma** : [_males]_

**Yohio** : '_IYA DAH GUA KASIH IMBALAN'_**Yuuma** : [_lah gua ikut nganter?_]

**Yohio** : '_YATERUS_'

**Yuuma** : [_qo-send aja ngapa si]_

**Yohio** : '_QOJEK* GABOLEH MASUK GERBANG KAMPUS, BODOH'_

**Yuuma** : [_LAH TERUS GUA JALAN GITU DARI GERBANG KE GEDUNG LU?_]

**Yohio** : '_IYA_'

**Yuuma** : [_g_.]

**Yohio** : '_GUA JAJANIN_.'

**Yuuma** : [_bocky_*

**Yohio** : '_IYA_'

**Yuuma** : [_yogurt_]

**Yohio** : '_SIAP KANJENG_'

**Yuuma** : [_pizza_]

**Yohio** : '_LAH NGELUNJAK'_

**Yuuma** : [_MAU KAGA?!_]

**Yohio** : '_AMPUN KANJENG. BAIK BAIK_.'

Sebenarnya ada opsi yang lebih cerdas; menyuruh Yohio berlari ke gerbang kampus dan menjemput tasnya dari mas-mas Qojek. Tapi sudahlah, kepanikan memang menutupi akal sehat anak manusia. Toh, Yuuma juga untung bisa makan tanpa bayar.

_Hehe_.

Yohio kembali mengiriminya pesan. Isinya tangkapan layar berisi nama pengemudi Qojek dan posisinya. Tidak ada foto, tapi paling tidak nomor platnya tidak absen. Si pengemudi sudah dekat, Yuuma mau tidak mau meraih tas Yohio dan membawanya turun.

Di depan, Yuuma menemukan satu motor dengan pengemudi berjaket Qojek. Ia melirik nomor plat, wah, sepertinya sama dengan yang barusan dikirim Yohio. Yuuma mendekati si pengemudi.

"Anu, Qojek?"

"Oh, atas nama Maruyama?"

Hah? Yuuma nyaris mundur tiga langkah dan menunggu lebih lama karena jelas nama keluarganya Tsubaki. Tapi lalu otaknya yang mulai korslet karena Yohio, sempat mengingat bahwa Qojek ini dipesan dari ponsel pemuda barusan dan nama keluarga Maruyama adalah miliknya. "Oh, iya. Kampus A?"

"Iya, Mas." Pengemudinya membuka helm. Yuuma melotot diam-diam.

DEMI APAPUN DI DUNIA INI, KENAPA DIA HARUS DAPAT _DRIVER_ PEREMPUAN?!

Siapapun lelaki yang pernah dapat pengemudi perempuan, apalagi yang nyaris seumuran, pasti tahu kegalauan ini. Kegalauan antara harus duduk di bangku penumpang dan duduk manis selayaknya pemesan Qojek, atau mengambil alih jaket si mbak dan berpura-pura jadi driver hanya agar tidak kehilangan harga diri.

"M-mbakㅡ" Yuuma mulai gelagapan saat mbak Qojek menawarkan helmnya. "Saya aja yang bawa."

Yuuma Tsubaki, penjunjung tinggi harga diri, memilih opsi nomor dua.

"Lho, kenapa, Mas?" Pengemudi Qojek mengerjap.

"Uhh ..." Yuuma berusaha berpikir di antara kepanikannya dan pikiran bahwa Yohio nyaris gila di kampus sana menunggui tasnya. "Saya cowok, Mbak cewek. Nggak apa-apa, biar saya aja yang pakai jaketnya."

_Krik_.

Hening menyergap.

Yuuma makin keringat dingin. Apa Mbak ini juga penjunjung harga diri sepertinya?

"Mas."

"I-iya, Mbak?"

"... Saya cowok."

(Belakangan, Yuuma mengetahui nama pengemudinya adalah Ritsu Namine dan ternyata benar-benar cowok tulen yang kebetulan punya wajah manis dan rambut panjang.)

(Memesan Qojek dari hape Yohio sepertinya memang bawa sial. Mungkin anak itu sesekali harus dilempari garam.)

.

Di kamar mandi salah satu unit apartemen, ada seorang pemuda.

Lebih spesifik, pemuda berambut merah jambu yang sedang menahan emosi yang meraung-raung minta diluapkan.

Penyebabnya satu.

Setelah kemarin lalu direngeki minta diantar ke pusda, hari ini jumlah sabun dan sampo yang tersisa di botol milik Yuuma berkurang drastis. Sangat drastis hingga rasanya ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Tersangka utamanya cuma Yohio. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa masuk kamar mandi apartemen mereka selain si kampret itu?

Resiko berbagi kamar mandi memang begitu, sih.

Tapi, padahalㅡ

Padahal Yuuma cuma ingin mandi bersih setelah mati-matian mengantar tas Yohio tadi, tapi sepertinya ia memang sedang dapat karma karena terus merentet umpatan sepanjang jalan tadi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa termenung memandangi botol-botol yang harusnya berisi sabun dan sampo sambil berharap mereka akan terisi kembali.

_Yuuma mau nangis. Tinggal dengan Yohio sepertinya memang membuat pengendalian emosinya makin rusak._

_._

Seminggu, tiga hari kemudian.

Yuuma gelisah.

Panikpanikpanikpanikpanikpanikㅡ

Dari tadi ia seperti orang linglung, memutari apartemen sambil menggigiti kuku dengan gingsulnya yang begitu ikonik (kata Yohio). Ke dapur, lalu kebingungan kenapa ia ke situ. Ke ruang tengah, tapi yang ada ia makin gelisah melihat ponselnya. Ke kamar, tidak membantu. Ke kamar mandi ... KENAPA IA KE SINI SEGALA?!

Gumaman '_aduh_', '_gawat_', dan sebangsanya terus meluncur. Ia benar-benar sedang panik tingkat sakaratul maut!

"Aku pulang."

Yuuma membelalak. "YOHIO!"ㅡsangar.

"HAH, APA, APA?" Yohio yang baru pulang dari kampus, langsung panik melihat kepala Yuuma menyembul dari balik sofa. Apa ia ada salah lagi? Insiden alat mandi, kan, sudah ia bereskan seminggu lalu! Tapi kalau bukan itu ... apa?!

"Yohio, dengar." Yuuma meloncati sofa, memungut ranselnya yang penuh dan meraih ponselnya. "Lambung adikku kumat. Ia masuk UGD. Aku mesti ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"Hoo, nginap?" Yohio sedikit banyak kenal adik Yuuma. Namanya Momo, punya penyakit asam lambung. Ia tahu warna rambut mereka persis sama, tapi untuk muka Momo ... Yuuma selalu ogah menunjukkan. "... Kenapa panik? Mau pergi ya pergi aja."

"Aku belum kelar ngomong!"

Yohio mingkem.

"Aku punya tugas, rinciannya di _laptop_ku, dokumen format DOCX yang judulnya '_tugas ke sekian_'. Harus dikumpul lusa, jadi aku takut nggak sempat. Bisa minta tolong, kan, Yohio?"

Inginnya si kuning mengatakan wow-Yuuma-lo-barusan-ngerap, tapi berhubung kepanikan sedang memenuhi atmosfer mereka, Yohio hanya bisa tersenyum meski dalam hati ketar-ketir karena sadar sepenuhnya kalau mereka beda jurusan.

"Santai. Bakal kelar tepat waktu, aku jamin."

Hitung-hitung balas budi.

Yuuma berbinar, nyaris menangis bahagia. Inginnya memeluk rekan seperbejatannya ini, tapi ditekannya niat itu dalam-dalam karena Yohio pasti mengatainya homo. Jadi, ia hanya sanggup mengatakanㅡ"Makasih."

Sebelum akhirnya berlari ke luar.

Yohio menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

(Tidak ada yang tahu ia diam-diam menggobloki Yuuma dalam hati karena alih-alih menungguinya pulang, bocah merah jambu itu bisa saja menempel memo di manapun yang kira-kira bisa Yohio lihat. Kepanikan, sekali lagi, memang membuat akal sehat berkabut.)

.

**selesai. (dengan maksa)**

.

• _qojek : gojek_

• _bocky : pocky_

• _whatsup : whatsapp_

[**a/n]**

_ㅡ__astaga, sumpah, saya cinta VY2, kok. makanya dia nista._

_didedikasikan untuk event FI. maap kalo absurd kek ni muka wkwk dan soal Yuuma bergingsul ... maapin. seneng aja liat cowok punya gingsul, jadi ya begini. maapin._

_oh, iya. omake di bawah._

_ㅡ__cinnamond._

.

[ omake ]

Besok malamnya.

Yohio terkantuk-kantuk mengerjakan tugas Yuuma (yang ternyata adalah membuat makalah tebal dengan berbagai referensi yang harus ia cari sendiri. Sialan memang) saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nyaris membuatnya serangan jantung.

Pesan dari Yuuma.

**Yuuma** : [_adikku udah stabil, bentar lagi pindah ke ruang rawat inap biasa_]

**Yuuma**_ : _[_lo ga mati kan gaada gue]_

Dih.

Yohio langsung dongkol. Sadar diri, kek. Ini Yohio belum tidur karena mengerjakan tugasnya, lho.

**Yohio** : '_sialan'_

**Yuuma**_ : [mau liat foto momo?]_

**Yuuma**_ : [ mengirim foto ]_

Yohio langsung tegak. Sayangnya, kursi yang didudukinya malah terguncang terlalu keras dan BRUK, ia bersama kursi malang itu menghantam lantai. Tapi, cuih, siapa peduli? Foto Momo jauh lebih membuatnya kaget.

Bukan, bukan Momo yang setan Whatsup* itu. Momo adik Yuuma benar-benar berambut merah jambu dan meskipun sedang pucat dan diinfusㅡ

"BUSET, BENING BENER!"

**Yohio** : '_yum'_

**Yuuma**_ : [apa]_

**Yohio**_ : 'adek lu masih jomblo kan?_'

Yuuma tampaknya langsung tahu akan ke mana percakapan ini berujung, jadi Yohio hanya bisa tersenyum menahan perih membaca pesan terakhir rekannya yang sedang di rumah sakit sana.

**Yuuma **: [ _mati lo. _]


End file.
